


Happy Birthday, Sammy.

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, sam has terrible luck with birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Birthdays have never been anything special for Sam. That is until Dean steps up and really takes the cake.





	Happy Birthday, Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of wishing Sam Winchester a happy birthday. :)

_May 2, 1991_

Almost all of the light in the cheap motel room had been filtered out by the cheap, thick curtains that had been hastily drawn over the windows the night before. Sam sat up, flipping on the nearby lamp and looking around. The room was empty, and Dean was nowhere in sight. Sam wasn't worried, because his brother had probably just run to the gas station across the road. It was late anyway. He guessed that his brother had allowed him sleep past noon just because that meant he would have one less thing to worry about. 

A sudden rush of something that could easily be confused with excitement ran through Sam. He turned 8 today, and the rush of eagerness that any child felt on their birthday quickly consumed him. His dad had promised that he would be back before that night so that they could celebrate together. Dread soon followed, for John hadn't been with either of the brothers on their birthday since their mother had died. 

Patience was one of Sam's ultimate virtues, so he wasn't too anxious when Dean returned a few hours later. He had already showered, eaten, and finished the project his  teacher had assigned the first day he had arrived at the new school. 

"Sammy!" Dean said, rousing his brother from the restless sleep he'd managed to fall into as he barged into the hotel. He was holding several different sloppily wrapped boxes under each arm. 

Sam sat up, looking at his brother confusedly.

"Got you something." he said, tossing two of the packages onto the bed. 

Sam ripped into them eagerly, finding two older Batman comics and a little stuffed bear. He smiled broadly, a sort of happiness that he rarely felt filling him. 

"You like it?" the older Winchester asked hopefully. 

"I love it, D." Sam said, launching himself at the taller boy and wrapping him in a hug. 

Dean patted down his brother's  hair, smiling to himself as he presented the small cake he had picked up at the store. He cut both of them a large piece and nestled into one of the beds to watch cartoon reruns that were always on. 

The sky began to get dark as the hours passed, and there was no sign of John Winchester. The boys had already eaten a small supper of ramen noodles and more cake. Sam became anxious, dissapointed that his father was going to break his promise yet again. 

He was sitting next to Dean, clutching the new bear, and had shifted his attention from the TV to his lap where his hands were fidgeting. He sighed quietly, trying not to let it get to him.

"'s wrong?" Dean asked, noticing the loss of focus. 

"Nothing." Sam said after a long pause. 

"C'mon, you know better than to lie to me." Dean said, meeting his gaze. 

"I-it's just that...Dad _promised_ he would be back by tonight. It doesn't seem like he's very good at keeping them." Sam said, tears flooding to his eyes. 

"You know he would've been her if he could, Sammy." Dean replied sadly, trying his best to sound reassuring. 

"But it's every year, D. It seems impossible that he's busy _every_ year." Sam argued. 

"I know, but you know he's got to be doing something major to have missed it." he said, wrapping an arm around the little boy. 

Sam nodded in such a way that Dean knew he didn't believe the excuse. In reality, their father was most likely out getting wasted.

"It's not fair." Sam said quietly, a tear loosing itself down his cheek. 

"I know, Sammy." 

Dean pulled him closer, clutching his little brother to him. He was never more pissed at John than in these moment when he hurt Sam. 

Sam eventually dozed off in Dean's arms, exhausted from the emotional abuse. Dean didn't let go.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy."

* * *

 

_May 2, 2002_

The dead silence that filled the dorm was broken by the distant chime of a church bell. Sam counted twelve rings before the defeaning quiet resumed. He lay still in his cold bed, wide awake. Any other night he would either be up studying for an upcoming exam or asleep, but it was not an ordinary night. The twelve chimes of the bell signified the second day of May, Sam's nineteenth birthday. 

Normally, this day was nothing out of the ordinary. Sam looked at it as just another day of trying to stay alive. John never remembered birthdays, for he was gone all day and most of the night, nor did he care. Because of this, Dean tried his hardest every year to make his little brother's birthday special. It was never much. Most years it was a stolen ten dollar bill or several comic books from a nearby store, not to mention a cheap cake or pie snagged at the last minute. Sam appreciated the small gestures, making him admire his brother even more. 

It shouldn't be bothering him that no one acknowledged that he was one more year away from esacping his teenage years. Recognition wasn't that big of a deal to Sam anymore. What really gnawed at him was that this was the first birthday he had ever spent alone. He had bailed for Stanford, leaving John and Dean in the dust. There would be no cheesy gifts or tries at special attention this year. It was simply Sam, and he would admit that that hurt in ways he hadn't expected.

The discontent resulted in him tossing and turning for a good hour before finally dozing off into a restless sleep. 

***

Sam pulled himself out of bed the next morning reluctantly. Unfortuantely, it was the weekend, so he couldn't bury himself in classes or homework. Instead, he made himself shower and eat. He returns to his bedroom with a thick book in his hand, satisfied with the thought of reading all day. He didn't expect the sealed envelope resting on his pillow. 

Sam's hunter instincts immediately kick in, causing him to search his dorm and its surroundings. To his surprise, no one is nearby that looks suspicious. 

He returns to the envelope and opens it cautiously. A familiar scrawl fills the paper inside, which holds two fifty dollar bills and what appeared to be a grey arrowhead attached to a leather cord inside the fold. Sam quickly took the money and sets it aside, caring more about the words. 

 

_Sammy,_

_Looks like I'm getting better at hustling poker. I got your money from some poor drunk who was too far gone to know how to play right. You're welcome, by the way. The necklace is from an Indian man who said it had been in their tribe for centuries. It's supposed to ward off evil and whatnot. Hopefully, that's true. Can't have you getting in trouble without me there to save your sorry ass._

_Everything's the same. Me and Dad are dropping into a new town every week or so. The trail seems to be getting stronger_ _the further west we move. It's not the same without my dorky little brother to watch after._

_I know that the last time you left we weren't on the best of terms. I wanted to stop by since I was in the area. Don't come looking for me, you know you can't find us. I miss you, Samsquatch. Happy birthday._

                                                                                                            _~ D_

 

As much as he tried not to, Sam could feel the tears pricking at the sides of his eyes, threatening to spill over. It had been nearly a year since he had seen Dean. It was the longest they had ever been apart. 

Sam was sure that he had pissed his brother off for good when he left, cutting a wound too deep to ever heal. Reading the typical sarcasm and love in Dean's letter made him feel better.

The younger Winchester took the necklace and slipped it around his neck. He clutched the arrowhead tightly. It eased his lonliness. He vowed to never take it off. Maybe he wasn't quite as alone as he believed.

* * *

 

_May 2, 2017_

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. 

Sam's eyes shot open. He sat up hesitantly, gaining his bearings. It took him a moment to realize that he was home, in the bunker, and Dean hadn't been shouting in the tone that meant he needed backup. Groggily, he looked over at the old clock on his nightstand. 7:15. Something felt different about today, but he refused to acknowledge it. There was no need getting his hopes up for a decent birthday this year anyway. His hand went to reach for the arrowhead still hanging around his neck.

Sam got up, rubbing at his eyes, and pulled on a shirt that had haphazardly been thrown onto a nearby chair after he had stumbled to bed late the previous night. He padded into the kitchen, going to pour himself a cup of coffee. To his surprise, his brother met him at the doorway and handed him a mug. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at Dean in confusion. After a minute, he decided to roll with it. He sat down at the table, watching the other man whistle happily.  Whatever was making Dean so cheerful was fine with him. It meant he didn't have to put up with the typical whining and groaning that came with mornings. 

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was sliding a plate in front of Sam, setting another down across the table for himself. Both are loaded with bacon, toast, and, oddly enough, green eggs. It had been a little less than thirty years since Dean had made the trademark item that Sam loved so much as a child. It came from his favorite Dr. Seuss book. He looked up at Dean once more, an expression of major surprise spanning across his features. 

"What?" Dean asked, mouth already half full of bacon. 

"N-nothing." Sam stuttered. 

Once again, he went with the weirdness. He was extremely curious as to where this was going, and who was he to turn down perfectly good green eggs? 

Both finished their breakfast quickly, not leaving any scraps on their plates. Before Sam could move, Dean had swept in, gathering all of the dirty dishes and plowing through them without complaint. Sam watched in bewilderment. 

"Get ready. We leave in an hour." Dean said matter-of-factly, turning to face him.

"Where are we going? Did you find a case?" Sam asked, slightly dissapointed that he didn't get his promised day off to read or do whatever he pleased. 

"You'll see." the older Winchester replied vaguely, strutting down the hall towards his room. 

Sam made his way back to his own space. He packed a bag of items that he would normally take with him on a case: clothes, toiletries, shoes, and a small variety of weapons. He showered slowly, relishing in the hot water that hadn't been completely used already and dressed comfortably. Less than hour later, Dean was banging at his door. 

"Sammy, let's go!" he said, cracking open the door. 

Silently, Sam gathered his bags and followed Dean to the Impala, curiosity growing by the second. 

***

It had been an hour since the boys had left the bunker. Dean had played three mixtapes, all of which contained the older music that Sam actually enjoyed. The youngest was starting to really wonder if Dean had finally lost his mind. They were just outside of Belleville when his curiousity got the best of him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, watching him concernedly. 

"Never better. Why do you ask?" Dean replied perkily, lips twitching upwards in a rare smile. 

"Dude, you've been prancing around all morning happier than I've seen you in years. You made me breakfast, which I haven't had in decades, and are mysteriously carting me off to some random location." Sam said exasperatedly. 

"Patience, grasshopper." was the only response that he got. 

Sighing, Sam leaned back in his seat, dozing back off until they arrived. 

***

Three hours later Sam woke by biting down on something plastic. He panicked immediately, spitting out the mystery object. A plastic spoon dropped out of his mouth and into his lap. He heard laughter from the seat beside him. 

"Mornin', Sunshine." Dean said with a shit-eating grin, "We're almost here." 

Sam stretched as best as he could, straightening his arms to touch the windshield. He looked around, searching for a roadsign or anything that would indicate their location. His surroundings were frighteningly familiar, and he knew that it wasn't just because they had worked a case here during their many years in the field. 

"Are you ever going to fill me in on what you're doing?" Sam asked impatiently.

"You'll see. I think you're going to be pleased." Dean replied, the mischevious smirk inching its way back. 

Ten minutes later and Dean was pulling into a huge parking lot filled with cars. A large building sat in front of it, looming overhead. Sam gazed up at the giant sign at the top.

_Hoglund Ballpark. Home of the Kansas Jayhawks._

Sam's eyes immediately widened as he peered upwards. He turned to Dean in disbelief. 

"You brought me to a Jayhawks game?" he asked in bewilderment. 

Dean grinned, nodding happily. He watched Sam turn from his serious, composed self into a childlike state of awe. He hopped out of the Impala, pulling Dean with him. 

"Really?" he asked, still surprised.

"Really." Dean answered. 

They made their way into the stadium, buying snacks and a t shirt each along the way. As they settled into their amazing seats, the game began. Dean watched his brother get immersed in the game and smiled to himself. He finally got it right.

***

The game ended at nearly 10 pm. Fans filtered out in waves. The boys hung around, taking in the scenes that they rarely encountered. 

As they stopped in front of Baby, Sam pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug. He hold on for a good minuted, exuding graditude.

"Best birthday yet. Thank you, D." Sam said quietly. 

"Happy birthday, Sammy." 

 

 


End file.
